


Prologue: One last mission

by Firebog



Series: The Only Thing We Have Left [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebog/pseuds/Firebog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One last mission before we kill the Devil?"</p><p>"Yeah, one last mission."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue: One last mission

**Author's Note:**

> Series Note: This story and the other stories in this series run in tandem with the series [But Instead, We Become This.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/97775) This series isn't in order of how they happened, they're in the order that Cas thinks of them/remembers them/denies all existence of them. If you would like to read them in order there is (will be) a list in the appendix. Yes there is (will be) an appendix. However until the appendix is posted this series will be rather hard to read as a coherent story. If you'd like to read them disjointed and in seemingly random order without reading the other fic, you're welcome to it.

Dean isn't surprised to find the HQ empty when he returns. Past him is probably out screwing up something around camp but Dean doesn't care. He needed a bit of time to sit and write what would probably be the most important thing he had ever written. So of course it took forever. He's been thinking about what to write for ages but it still takes two hours to get the words in his head down on paper. He's done though. He's written them down. He thinks the last point was probably the hardest and easiest combined.

Dean gets up from the desk he's been sitting at for the past two hours. He folds two sheets of paper and puts them in his pocket. His hands are shaking. He laughs at himself. _Of all the things to start going to pieces over._ He thinks shaking his head and wipes his eyes, _Right Winchester. Man up. It's now or never._

He wanted to grab Cas and set his plan into action as soon as past him showed up but he knew everyone else would think it was suspicious, after all he's been searching for the Colt for years now. _And why? You know it won't work._ Dean wonders to himself but another part of himself is still hopeful, _I never actually saw myself shoot him. Maybe I missed. I won't miss this time._ Dean has been telling himself that for five years. He has yet to believe it. He never misses. Not point blank. Not like that. That's why he's doing this.

He grabs a heavy oversized duffle bag packed full off his bed and carries it outside. He looks between his jeep and Cas's truck. He decides on Cas's truck. He throws the bag into the back. Then goes back inside.

He pauses when his hand brushes over his pocket where the two folded sheets of paper hide. He had put off writing these two notes until past him had shown up. He didn't want to believe it was going to happen all over again. He's debated on changing the notes over and over in the last two hours but he thinks he got it right. He hopes he got it right.

He goes over to the loose floorboard where he keeps his valuables and opens it up. They aren't really things that have the most value these days but they're valuable to him. He takes out his amulet and ring. He loops the cord of the amulet through the ring to make sure it won't get lost. _At least you'll know I mean it when you read it._ Dean thinks as he shoves the ring and amulet into his pocket to join the notes, _I hope you won't hate me for this. It's the only way._

The last thing he takes out from the hole in the floor is a lumpy bundle. It's the ingredients for a spell. He puts the spell together quietly, mixing it in a mason jar. He caps the jar when he's done and looks at the dark liquid inside. He hopes the spell will work. He hides the jar away in his coat. There's on last thing he needs to do. The spell needs an address. That address is written in blood. _Spells_ , Dean thinks sarcastically, _They're always written in blood._ He takes out his flask and finishes the last of his whiskey. He grabs his knife and slices into his arm. He lets the blood flow into his flask until he thinks he has enough. He caps the flask and slips that into his jacket too.

He ties a rough bandage onto this arm and heads out to gather up his team for this sham of a mission. He's picked out a few people that are expendable for this but then, _Fuck, everyone is expendable these days._ Dean thinks, _Everyone but Cas_. His bullshit mission is simple, a last run for weapons before they face the Devil. A mission is the only way he can get Cas to go anywhere with him and he needs to get Cas to consecrated ground. The spell has to be done on consecrated ground- which the camp is not despite all it's Christian trappings.

When he has his people ready he goes to find Cas. Cas is in his cabin. He's in his cabin with past him. Dean glares at past him. Past him shifts around uncomfortably. _Yeah, this is pretty fucking uncomfortable_. Dean thinks, _At least we can agree on that._

Past him glances between Dean and Cas. When he looks at Dean he just looks resigned as if he knows there's no other way he'll end up but when he looks at Cas it's with worry and pain and fear and guilt. "Got a plan yet?"

"When don't you have a plan?" Cas laughs in that horrible cold bitter laugh he's developed this past year. Dean hates it. He hates it so very much.

"Yeah. But we gotta get some stuff first." Dean says. Past him narrows his eyes at him. It's obvious to himself that he's lying. Dean has to fight to hold back a sarcastic laugh.

"What is it?" Past him asks.

"Need some weapons for tomorrow if we plan on getting into that quarantine zone alive." Dean says. He ignores the way past him is staring at him, probably thinking about doing something dumb to get the truth out of him. _Don't think I'm beyond hurting myself to get the job done._ Dean thinks and then mentally laughs at himself, _When **isn't** that true?_

"Great. I'll come with." Past him says.

"No. You're staying here." Dean says, it clear that it's an order not to be fucked with. He turns to Cas and stares for a moment. Even now, even with everything that's happened. They still do this some times. "Cas?"

"Probably a good idea. Don't want you to die before the apocalypse happens." Cas says to past him as if they hadn't just stopped talking and stared at each other for a few minutes. He pulls on his jacket. He gives Dean a sarcastic smile, "One last mission, Fearless Leader, before we kill the Devil?"

Dean is staring at past him. Past him is staring back. _You know something is up._ Dean thinks, _But you're still too fucking cocky to see just how far everything has fallen._ He pulls his eyes away from past him. He looks at Cas, already suited up to go out, no questions asked. _Yeah, this is the only way. You'd go in there if I told you to._ Dean thinks, _I ripped your fucking heart out and you'd **still** do it_. He pushes away vague memories of a brick building and the sound of gun fire. This time it isn't going to happen, not to Cas. That all goes through his mind in seconds. He nods at Cas, "Yeah, one last mission."

**Author's Note:**

> My running theory is that Camp Chitaqua is actually Chautauqua, Illinois because everything fucking happens Illinois in the Supernatural universe. Plus Chautauqua, Illinois fits nicely in the Supernatural world since it's been a Christian summer resort for decades. Also I did a whole lot of google maps stalking trying to figure out hours driven between Kansas City, Sioux Falls, "Chitaqua", and Jackson County. Chautauqua, Illinois made the most sense. Also there's a crap ton of Jackson Counties in the US so there's a few to pick from but there are a couple of more convenient ones close to Chautauqua, Illinois. 
> 
> ....I feel like a big creep when I use google maps.


End file.
